A Hero's Quest
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: To fans of the great Heroes have some how ended up within the world they gain powers and now they are going to change the world


It started like any other day for Theodore and Preston as they walk down the street to game stop to pick up the new pokemon game. "so which game are you going to get" Preston ask.

"I was thinking about getting Omega Ruby what about you" Theodore said.

"Alpha Sapphire for sure" Preston said.

As they were stepping off the curb the ground below them vanish and they fell into a void. The two were then awaken to a high speed smack to the face Preston instinctively throws a punch to his attacker only for her to dodge with great speed. Preston and Theodore open their eyes and took a look at their surroundings "hey doesn't this looks like the place where the guy who could paint the future lived" asked Theodore.

"Oh you mean Issac Mandez? yeah it does look like his place" Preston says as he look at the three people in front of them as the characters he recognized from the show called Heroes.

"who are you two and why are you here" Matt ask.

"well I'm Theodore and this is Preston and we don't know how we got here we were just walking down to the store to pick up a new game" Theodore said.

Matt started to read their minds to find out the true about them. What he found was a lot more that he thought he would find he saw images of him and his friends as well as what Sylar was up to after he disappears when Peter was about to blow up. "how do you know all this" he ask.

"you're the one with the mind reading power you tell us" Theodore said.

"look if you don't want to have a super high speed kick where the sun don't shine you will tell us what we want to know" Daphne said.

"look we don't know how we got here but we do know that we can help you guys get Hiro back from the past" Preston says with a aggravated face.

"how did you know what happen to Hiro?" Ando asked.

"it's because they are from another world all together where we are nothing but a T.V. show" Matt said.

"are you sure" Daphne ask.

"yeah they know all to much information also they don't have any powers" Matt said.

"Look all you have to do is get me, Theodore and Ando the syringes with the serum that will give us powers this will give us a better chance to get Hiro back" Preston said crossing his arms, looking the other direction.

"we don't need your help, and we sure as hell don't need some know it alls." Daphne said stubbornly.

"yeah and how do we know you guys wouldn't betray us after you get your power" Ando said.

"simple Matt here can read minds and would be able to till when or if we were to betray you also he can just read our minds now and he would know we are trying to help" Theodore said.

"he is right with more people willing to help us the better chances we would be able to get Hiro back from the past" Matt said.

Daphne nodded and ran out of the room leaving nothing but a blurr only to return with three syringes and hands them to Theodore, Preston, and Ando. Just as Ando was about to inject himself with the needle he looks over at Theodore laying down on the floor and Preston sitting in a chair " what are you guys doing" he ask.

"Ain't it obvious...you'll just have to watch" Preston says as he grips the arm of the chair.

"this serum will cause pain and will make you pass out I don't want hit my head" Theodore said.

Ando nodded and found a chair to sit down in, then all three of them injected themselves with the serum. All three of them were filled with pain but suffering differently Ando was having a seizure while Theodore felt like his brain was on fire and was about to blow. Preston was feeling like he was having the world biggest headache as well as having each of his nerve ending was being overloaded. Suddenly the pain stop and all three of them started to stand up "ok try to focus and think on being where Hiro is" Matt said.

All three try to do what Matt said but nothing happen "I don't think this is working" Ando said.

"then what can we do?" Daphne said in whelm.

Theodore looks at Preston 'can you hear my thoughts' he ask in his head.

Preston nods his head, then runs around the room, and then jump out the window, as he progressively running faster, running down on the walls, an up the wall again within seconds, making his way back to the room, through the door."Well it seems I have Peter's ability to empathetic Absorb ability." he says as he then sits down criss-cross-apple-sauce.

Theodore reach into his pocket and pull out his pocket watch it was a code geass version it has a metallic black with a dark red geass symbol. The watch had stop ticking 'must have broke in the fall' he thought as he had a sudden urge. Theodore then walks over to a table full of tools and grabs a screwdriver and uses it to pop open the back of the watch. Looking at all the pieces he was able to see how it all fits together and can hear the ticking of the watch it was sounded like music to him, then before he knew it the watch was repaired "wow" Theodore said amazed.

"you're amazed that you fix your watch" Daphne said.

"I'm amazed cause I didn't know how to fix it but still did" Theodore said.

'well I guess that means I have Sylar's power' he thought.

At that moment Matt pull Daphne away from him "why you did that all of the sudden" she ask.

"he has Sylar's power" Matt said.

"stay back" Ando said as he was charging some red lightning in his hand.

"look I don't want to hurt anyone" Theodore said.

As Theodore took a step to them Ando shot a blast of red lightning at him. Falling to the ground while grabbng his head in pain he was able to find out how his own brain works as well as his own power, then he stands up as the pain faded and looks at Ando "thanks" he said.

"why are you thinking me for shooting you with my red lightning" he asked confused.

"cause you super charged my power and was able to find out how my power works and now I know how to use it better than Sylar" Theodore said.

"what do you mean" Matt ask.

"Sylar needed to open people's skull up and needed to see and feel the person's brain to find out how it work, now I don't need to do that" Theodore said as he walks up to Ando and place his hand onto his head.

"what are you doing" Ando ask as he was started to charge another attack.

"wait" Matt said he was reading Theodore's mind and knows what he was going to do.

Theodore close his eyes and focus he was able to find out how Ando's power works and know how to add it to his own. He walks away from him and holds his hand up and started to think about the red lightning just then red sparks arches across his hand "it works" Theodore said.

"now what are we going to do, none of these powers will help us get Hiro back" Ando said.

"Hmm, well your power can help us to get back Hiro" Preston said.

"how" Ando ask.

"Easy you can super charge Daphne's powers to make her run so fast to the point where she would be able to travel through time, but only to that split second" Preston says explaining to Ando.

Ando nodded his head as he place his hand on Daphne's shoulder and the two vanish only to re-appear on the other side of the room with Hiro with them "it looks like you two made it back in once piece and was able to get Hiro back" Preston said.

"yeah but sadly and I lost my power to that villain" Hiro said.

"I think I might be able to fix that" Theodore said.

"if there is a way then show me" he said.

"I have the same power has Sylar but the different between the two of use is that I am able to see how powers works without killing the person" Theodore said.

Hiro looks over at Matt and ask "is he telling the truth".

"he is I look into his mind and he knows how to gain the power without the need to crack open their skull" Matt said.

"ok let's give it a shot" Hiro said.

Theodore walks over to Hiro and place his hand on Hiro's head and started to focse on his power. Looking at how Hiro's brain works was able to find Hiro's power and was trying to fix it and copy it to his own, suddenly the two felt a jolt of pain in their heads "ok I think I got it to work" Theodore said.

Hiro started to focus on his power he looks around and saw that everyone but him, Preston and Theodore was frozen in time. Looking at Preston "how are you able to move" he ask.

"I have the same power as Peter so I was able to copy it when Theodore fix it" Preston said.

"and I have Sylar's power so I was able to copy it when I fix it" Theodore said.

"right well at least we have more people to help us" Hiro said as time started up again.

"yeah but first" Theodore said as he walks over to Matt and place a hand on his head after that he walks over to Daphne and did the same to her.

"there now I have both of your powers" Theodore said.

"now we need to go" Preston said.

"where are you going" Hiro said.

"well...we are going to...never mind, we are going on a quest ...A Hero's Quest" Preston answered, as he puts on his polar-bear cap, muffling himself.

"yeah don't worry about us, all will be revealed... in time" Theodore said.

Theodore, and Preston looks at Hiro, Daphne, Matt and Ando, "Oh, and call me Prain, next time we meet." Preston says crackling his neck.

"And you can call me Xero." Theodore said, as he looks at Prain, and "Are you ready to go?" Xero asked Prain.

Prain then in reply "Oh you know it, and what we need to do." Xero then nodded an Prain and Xero disappears.


End file.
